Ese dichoso regalo
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: ¿como hago para que me perdone...?


Ese dichoso regalo…

Nick: Satoshi

Grupo: Fans de Sakura y Syaoran 4ever

Obra: Cardcaptor Sakura.

_**Ese dichoso regalo…**_

(Syaoran)

¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo puedo tener una memoria tan mala?

Acababa de despertar, muy bruscamente para mi pesar, de las mendigas dos horas que había alcanzado a cerrar mis ojos. Como pude, me vestí con la ropa más decente, y limpia que pude encontrar y salí corriendo de mi cueva... perdón, mi departamento.

Siempre había sido ordenado, hasta que comencé a salir de parranda con Yamazaki y mis demás amigos. Me estaban llevando por mal camino. Justamente la noche anterior habíamos festejado el triunfo de nuestro equipo de fútbol, con cervezas y frituras, hasta que caímos en nuestros clásicos comas alcohólicos.

Pero para mi desgracia, Tomoyo me había llamado por teléfono. Lo hizo para preguntarme si la ayudaba en la fiesta sorpresa para Sakura, por su cumpleaños. ¡Mi novia estaba de cumpleaños y se me había olvidado comprarle un regalo!  
Así que, con la peor resaca que recordaba en mi vida, fui al centro comercial. Ese regalo debía ser especial, ya que por salir esa noche, ella se enfadó conmigo.

Claro que mis problemas apenas iniciaban...

Comienzo a recorrer las tiendas, buscando aquello que pudiera darme el perdón de mi novia, cosa que me resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba. Desde muñecos y ositos de felpa hasta joyas de incalculable valor. Pero dos cosas me habían complicado toda opción:

Primero, que a Sakura no le importaban las joyas lujosas.

Segundo, que ya le había regalado todo muñeco de felpa que había sido fabricado.

Claro que conociéndola, no existía joya u osito que la hiciera olvidar su enojo. Sakura era la niña más dulce del mundo, hasta que logras hacerla enfadar. Después de unas horas recorriendo el centro comercial, decidí descansar. Me sentía frustrado, ya que nada de lo que vi me había convencido. Para peor, Tomoyo volvía a llamarme a mi celular.

-¡Syaoran! ¡¿Qué haces?! -me gritó molesta-. ¡Hace una hora que te estoy esperando para me ayudes!  
-Tomoyo… yo… perdóname pero estoy en el centro comercial –me disculpé humildemente, cosa rara en mí.  
-¿Qué haces allí?  
-Bueno… es que… le estoy buscando un regalo para Sakura –le respondí avergonzado.  
-¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ EL REGALO DE SAKURA?! –me gritó dejándome casi sordo-. Syaoran… ¡Estás en problemas!

Eso era obvio…

-Está bien… te ayudaré –me dijo la amiga de mi novia-. Pero tienes una hora antes de que llegue ella. ¡Así que apresúrate o sufrirás su ira!

No me lo tenía que repetir, y aprovechando la inesperada ayuda de Tomoyo, corrí por el centro en busca de aquel dichoso regalo.

--

(Sakura)

Por primera vez en mi vida, odié que fuera mi cumpleaños. Pasé una mala noche por culpa de Syaoran, mi novio, y casi no dormí.  
El día anterior discutí fuertemente con él, se suponía que ese día debíamos pasarlo juntos, como algo especial. Pero el muy idiota prefirió ir con sus "amigotes" a celebrar por un equipo de fútbol. La velada la había planeado por días, pero a él no le importó. ¡Ojalá no lo vuelva a ver!

Yo lo quiero demasiado, pero a veces me saca de quicio y terminamos discutiendo. Aunque el enojo me duraba poco, ya que después se disculpaba y me regalaba un hermoso peluche. Pero hoy no sé si con un osito se podría arreglar mi problema con Syaoran.

Llamé a Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, para pasar este día lo mejor que pudiera sin Syaoran, pero ella también me falló. Me dijo que hoy tendría el día muy ocupado, y que no sabría si podría verme. Eso me enfadó más, pasaría mi cumpleaños completamente sola. Como sería mi cara que hasta mi hermano no quiso molestarme en la mañana.

Había decidido alquilar una docena de películas, comprar dos kilos de helado y encerrarme en mi habitación, hasta que saliera el sol al día siguiente. Ése sería mi dichoso regalo.

--

(Tomoyo)

Cuando el sol entró en mi cuarto, despertándome, supe que hoy sería un día muy especial. En realidad lo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, era el cumpleaños de mi adorada Sakura. Ella se merecía una gran fiesta, digna de una princesa. Rápidamente comencé a moverme, comprando las bebidas y aperitivos, encargándome de la música y de los adornos. Pero era mucho para mí, así que llame a Syaoran, su novio y amigo mío, para que me ayudase.

Los preparativos continuaban su curso, ya habían llegado Rika y Naoko pero el novio de mi amiga aún no aparecía. Molesta volví a llamarlo a su celular, donde me llevé una sorpresa.

-¡Syaoran! ¡¿Qué haces?! –le dije molesta, realmente lo necesitaba-. ¡Hace una hora que te estoy esperando para me ayudes!  
-Tomoyo… yo… perdóname pero estoy en el centro comercial –se disculpaba humildemente, cosa rara en él.  
-¿Qué haces allí? –le pregunté algo confundida.  
-Bueno… es que… le estoy buscando un regalo para Sakura –respondió avergonzado.  
-¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ EL REGALO DE SAKURA?! –le grité, seguramente dejándolo casi sordo-. Syaoran… ¡Estás en problemas!

No me respondió, así que me apiadé del pobre chico.

-Está bien… te ayudaré –le dije al novio de Sakura-. Pero tienes una hora antes de que llegue ella ¡Así que apresúrate o sufrirás su ira!

Me agradeció antes de colgar, imaginé que salió corriendo a buscar aquel regalo para Sakura. Así que no me quedaba otra que organizar la fiesta sin Syaoran, afortunadamente también llegaron Chiharu y Yamazaki así que con ellos pude lograr que la fiesta fuese un éxito.

Sólo faltaba la invitada principal, así que la llame, y con mucho esfuerzo la convencí de que viniera hacia mi casa. Sólo esperaba que su novio alcanzara a llegar antes, y con ese dichoso regalo.

--

(Syaoran)

Habían pasado varias horas, y estaba sentado cerca del Rey Pingüino. Me encontraba descansando después de recorrer todo el centro comercial, buscando aquel dichoso regalo. Regalo que no conseguí.  
Me sentía muy decepcionado, no pude encontrar nada que pudiera gustarle a Sakura, nada lo suficientemente bueno como para ganar su perdón. Solamente tenía una caja de chocolates, aquellos que ella adoraba, entre mis manos.

No sé por qué pero comencé a murmurar, en voz baja, sin importarme si alguien me estuviera escuchando.

-¡Que idiota soy! ¡Ni siquiera puedo encontrar un lindo regalo para Sakura! Ahora entiendo porqué está enojada conmigo… ella es tan linda y dulce, y yo en cambio soy un tonto que ni siquiera se acordó de que era su cumpleaños. ¡No la merezco!

Callé un momento sólo para dejar escapar: "pero la amo demasiado". Después de eso, respiré profundamente y me levanté para dirigirme hacia la mansión de Tomoyo, donde se haría la fiesta. Quizás, sólo quizás había la mínima posibilidad de que Sakura me perdonara.

--

(Sakura)

Cuando Tomoyo me llamó, yo ya había alquilado las películas que tenía pensado ver. Realmente no quería saber nada de ella, de Syaoran o de cualquier cosa en del mundo exterior. Pero mi prima tiene la extraordinaria habilidad de convencerme para hacer cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo hacer que use sus alocados diseños y luego filmarme con ellos puestos.

Así que de esa manera, me arreglé lo mejor que pude y salí hacia su encuentro. Decidí atravesar el Parque Pingüino, así tomaría el autobús hacia la mansión de mi prima. Pero cuando llegue al Rey Pingüino, escuche una voz muy conocida para mí. Allí sentado en una banca, se encontraba mi novio Syaoran.  
No tenía ánimos para soportarlo, así que iba a dar vuelta y volver por donde vine, pero lo escuché llorar. Conocía muy bien a mi novio como para saber que no es alguien que llore, al menos con facilidad. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, y le escuché murmurar.

Y sus palabras me impactaron...

-¡Que idiota soy! ¡Ni siquiera puedo encontrar un lindo regalo para Sakura! Ahora entiendo porqué está enojada conmigo… ella es tan linda y dulce, y yo en cambio soy un tonto que ni siquiera se acordó de que era su cumpleaños ¡No la merezco!

Me quedé muda, no pensé que Syaoran estuviera así… ¡Por mí! O sea, yo nunca creí que se sintiera mal porque nos peleamos. Al menos hasta que él suspiró un "pero la amo demasiado".

Lo vi alejarse poco después, caminaba muy lentamente y con aspecto demacrado, como un zombi. Me quede allí un rato, donde él estaba sentado y me di cuenta de que había olvidado un paquete. Era una caja de chocolates, de los que a mí me gustaban más. La tomé entre mis manos y de pronto sentí que mi rabia con él había desaparecido, y en su lugar sentí pena y cariño. Había confirmado, si eso hacia falta, que Syaoran, mi Syaoran, me amaba.

Entonces corrí tras él, esperando alcanzarlo, pero no lo logré. Lo llamé a su celular pero desgraciadamente lo tenía apagado, así que no tuve opción, llame a Tomoyo para avisarle que no iría donde ella.  
Pero ella nuevamente me lo impidió, diciéndome que también había invitado a Syaoran a su mansión, algo raro si debo decirlo. Pero con esa seguridad, fui directamente hacia allá. Solamente espero que pueda remediar nuestra situación.

(Syaoran)

Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día. Cuando llegué a la casa de la familia Daidouji, me di cuenta que también había perdido los chocolates, cuando estaba en el Parque Pingüino. Me quedé en la entrada de la mansión, inmóvil, pensando si era conveniente que me presentara allí. No tenía valor para enfrentar a Sakura, me sentía tan poca cosa.

Pero cuando decidí huir de allí me encontró ella, mi novia. Estaba en frente mío, y su mirada no mostraba ningún gesto. Aun así se veía hermosa, con ese vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos esmeraldas. Bajó la mirada y vi que en sus manos sostenía una caja de chocolates… ¿era mi caja de chocolates?

-Sakura… -murmuré torpemente.  
-Syaoran… debemos hablar… -me dijo como si quisiera sellar mi destino.  
-Sakura yo… yo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento estos días… -intenté compensar mis faltas, sin saber lo que me esperaba.  
-Syaoran, sabes que una disculpa no es suficiente. –me decía seriamente-. Tampoco los regalos ni los chocolates lo son.  
-Sí… lo sé… -bajé la mirada, avergonzado.  
-Un beso es suficiente…

Entonces, sin previo aviso y ante mi sorpresa, saltó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, dándonos el más tierno y dulce beso. Tardé en reaccionar y confundido le pregunté qué estaba pasando.

-Escuché lo que dijiste en el Parque Pingüino –respondió ella, sonriéndome-. Dime que es verdad lo que dijiste allí.  
-Cada palabra… te amo Sakura y prometo ser mejor novio para que estés orgullosa de mi –le dije, regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.  
-Yo también te amo, Syaoran –me respondió, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Esa noche descubrí que lo único más importante en mi vida era ella, mi novia, Sakura. Y cumpliré esa promesa, seré mejor novio para ella, así estará orgullosa de mí. Todo por ese dichoso regalo...

Y a la fiesta… no entramos, decidimos pasar esa noche solos los dos. Tomoyo se enojó mucho con nosotros, quizás deberíamos regalarle algo para ver si así nos perdona.


End file.
